Mother Knows Best
by Lucky Moony
Summary: It's the Easter holidays and Remus has brought his friend Sirius home with him. Hope Lupin finds out about their relationship when she gets off early from work.


**Author:** Lucky Moony  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or anything associated with it. I'm not making any money from this story, and I don't intend to.  
**Summary:** It's the Easter holidays and Remus has brought his friend Sirius home with him. Hope Lupin finds out about their relationship when she gets off early from work. 

**Mother knows best**

**Chapter 1: Strange noises**

Hope Lupin lived in the basement of a very modest 4 room apartment since her husband's death. She had a very small kitchen, an absent living room, a tiny bathroom, a bedroom that was so small it seemed as if it was a cupboard (which was her son's) and a second bedroom that was slightly bigger which she used as her own.

Her son Remus, a lanky teenager of sixteen, was back from Hogwarts for the Easter holidays. He had brought a friend with him. Sadly for Hope, it wasn't Lily Evans, a lovely red-head her son had befriended at Hogwarts.

The two had spent the last summer together and it was a shame they weren't dating yet. Hope had tried to push her son in doing so but he only shook his head negatively with a blush creeping on his face when she had asked him to do so.

Her son had brought his friend Sirius Black home with him. The latter had run away from his parents' home last summer and was now living at the Potters' residence. As a good mother, Hope thought Black was a bad influence for her son.

With his long hair, his rebellious attitude, his tattoos and the amount of bad words he used in every sentence, Sirius wasn't in her good favour.

Hope worked as a nurse at the local children's' hospital. She was supposed to work a double shift tonight (meaning she was spending a part of the afternoon and her whole night at work) but luckily one of her co-worker asked her if she would like to exchange her shift with her so she could spend more time with her husband and Hope with her son. He was only back for four days and Hope thought she should make the best of it. She happily accepted her friends offer and left the hospital around midnight.

It was a very hot night for a mid-April Saturday and as she walked back home Hope started to think about her deceased husband and her teenage son. The two had grown apart since her husband's death. Her son belonged to the magical world while she was only a muggle. She sometimes found it difficult to grasp everything about that mystical world.

When she finally made it back home it was almost one in the morning. She unlocked her door and tried to be as silent as possible. Her son and his friend were surely asleep and the full moon was only a few days away. She tiptoed from the living room to the kitchen, turned the tap on and washed her hands.

It was when she turned the tap off that she finally heard some strange sounds coming from her son's bedroom. At first she heard some weird wet sounds which reminded her of people kissing.

It was a bit silly to think of that since no girl was in that room and none had been there except Lily Evans (and even though Hope had closed her son's door herself as to encourage a bit of intimacy between the two of them nothing had ensued).

She stopped what she was doing (she had decided to make herself a cup of tea), frowned and listened carefully for the weird wet sound.

Nothing. The apartment was as silent as it should be at this hour. She shrugged, poured herself a nice cup of tea, grabbed her book and sat in the living room.

A few minutes later, she heard the strange kissing sound again which was accompanied by some whispering and giggles.

She couldn't understand what was said but she clearly heard a couple of _Moony's _and _Padfoot's._

_I wonder what they are up to,_ she thought.

It was almost two by now and she was starting to wonder if she should knock on the door and tell them to go to bed or if she should only let it go since her son rarely had guests at home. She decided to get into her room to pursue her reading and she closed her door.

She had read a few more pages when she heard the kissing sound again but it was now accompanied with some creaking sounds.

Remus' bed was quite old (and cheap) and it was always extremely noisy when his son turned in his sleep. She started to wonder if the two were jumping on the bed or something when she finally understood the creaking had a rhythm to it.

She tried to find a logical explanation for the creaking sound. Maybe the two of them were dancing on the bed...

One of them might have some trouble sleeping...

One of them was maybe having a seizure...

She had almost convinced herself of the latter when she clearly heard someone moaning and something that sounded disturbingly like her son's voice.

"_Merlin Padfoot just like that!ˮ_

She quickly covered her ears and tried to forget what she had heard.

She waited a good twenty minutes before she uncovered her ears. When she heard nothing she closed her eyes and tried to sleep as quickly as she could.

When she was woken up two hours later by the same noises she put her pillow on her head as well as her hands. It definitively made her feel very uneasy.

She woke up at 6 (with only three full hours of sleep) and started making pancakes for breakfast. She made sure she was making extra noise so as to let the boys know she was there (and maybe get them not to have sex while she was only two meters away from her son's door).

She was almost done with making her pancake mix when her son's bedroom door opened. She turned around to confront her boy but it wasn't him that was standing there. It was Sirius.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this first chapter._


End file.
